Catch Me as I Fall
by Kitatanya
Summary: Ami and Minori console each other over the loss of Ryugi. WARNING!: FEMSLASH LEMONY GOODNESS! Don't like, don't read!


**Catch Me as I Fall**

 **A/N: So, I recently rewatched Toradora! for like, the 3rd time (it is simply too good to only watch once) and this simply would not leave my head. I'd thought of the idea after the first time watching it, but never could really flesh it out until now.**

 **So here it is my first try at a Minami fic! Hope you enjoy!**

 **NOTE: Takes place right after Taiga and Ryugi leave Ami's house in episode 24.**

X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X

Ami waited patiently for Minori to calm herself. Though she'd never admit it, she was actually grateful that the red-head had been unable to hold her anguish in long enough to even make it to her own house. Focusing on someone else's pain was a good way to ignore her own. Not that she'd ever willingly admit it, of course. Instead, she let out an exasperated sigh.

"Are you going to stay here crying all night?"

Minori sniffled. "There are only so many. They'll be gone soon." She looked up and gave Ami a big, watery smile and a thumb's up.

The bluenette was caught off guard as her heart wrenched painfully in her chest at the sight. Behind that big, dopey smile, there was so much agony. Minori's smile had been hiding more and more pain over the months; Pain that everyone but Ami seemed oblivious to.

She felt her lips pull down into a scowl. It made her sick. While she herself and been working so hard to cast away her masks and be herself, Minori had been strengthening hers. Putting so much effort to hide in plain sight, to hide her heart under smiles and silly games.

"Baka!" She shouted, unable to bite her tongue any longer. A part of her recognized first confusion and then fear in the redhead's expression, but her anger washed away any other thought. "You're so stupid! Why hide it? Why pretend everything is ok, when we both know it's not? When we both-" She cut herself off, looking away suddenly as she felt tears prick her own eyes. _What am I saying?_ She thought frantically.

"Amin." Minori's voice was soft. Ami fixed her eyes on a spot on the floor and refused to look around, still fighting for composure. "Amin!" The redhead's voice was louder this time, and closer. Ami tensed but didn't look. " _AMIN!_ " Minori shouted.

Ami felt something inside her snap. "What?!" She screamed, spinning around to face her.

Minori's expression caught her completely off guard. It was soft and knowing. She was smiling gently, tears still shimmering in her eyes. Ami froze at the look in her eyes and felt her heart start to beat painfully fast. She felt trapped and had no idea why as Minori's hand came up to gently cup her face.

"N-nani?" She whispered, still frozen in place, unable to look away.

"It's ok, Amin." Minori whispered softly. "Heart's heal…" Her voice began to tremble again, and her tears welled even more. "… Don't they? They won't be broken forever, will they? Won't we heal?" The tears in her eyes started to fall again, rolling down her face in rivulets. "Won't the pain fade?" She sobbed. "We won't have to suffer forever, will we?"

Ami was still so caught off guard, so absolutely focused on the girl in front of her, falling to pieces even as she tried to offer comfort, that she couldn't fight her own tears any longer. The first tear trailed down her cheek, hot and then cold. More soon followed, until she was crying in earnest. Her first quiet sob took her by surprise, but it was like a dam inside her had burst and she could no longer fight the tide within her. She screamed, long and loud as she finally realized just how broken she was. Distantly, she felt arms encircle her, pulling her into an embrace. She clung to the body in front of her and finally gave up the fight and let herself fall.

After what could have been seconds or hours, she finally came back to herself. Her head was resting in someone's lap and that someone was stroking her hair and whispering to her softly in a reassuring tone. No. Not someone. Minori. Minori was the one holding her, soothing her. She felt a bolt of shame course through her and immediately tensed to pull away, but Minori's words stopped her. The redhead had simply continued talking, not even acknowledging that Ami's tears had stopped.

"No matter what the outcome, life will always carry us on. Like a river, set on its course. Sure, the banks might flood and we might get lost for a little while, but we'll always find our way back. Even if we don't know it, the sun has picked us up and we'll come back as rain. Maybe it won't be the same river we land in, and maybe we'll be scared at first, but we'll find our way to where we're supposed to be eventually. All drops end up at the ocean sometime."

Despite the situation, the redhead's left field speech made her smile. It was so random and yet had a seed of wisdom to it; a true nod to Minori herself. She sighed, opening her eyes. "You're completely insane. You know that. Right?"

The redhead chuckled. "Oho! It all depends on how you look at it. Einstein was considered crazy too!" She joked, smiling down at Ami as she glanced up. The smile was genuine this time.

Ami quirked an eyebrow. "I wouldn't exactly compare you to Einstein."

"Well, of course not. I'm not a genius." Minori agreed with an earnest nod, still smiling.

"Hmm." Ami rolled her eyes.

Just like that, the redhead had gone from wise to airheaded in the drop of a hat. It would be annoying if it weren't so cute. Or maybe she was simply too tired to be annoyed. Yes, that sounded more accurate. She sat up with a sigh and glanced at the clock on the wall. 2 A.M. Too late to kick the redhead out now.

"Are you hungry?" She asked, deciding she might as well be a courteous host if Minori was going to stay.

Minori nodded quickly. "I could eat."

Ami stood and gestured for Minori to follow her. She led the way to the kitchen and began rifling through the cabinets, turning up a few bags of chips and some sweets. She was far too tired to even consider cooking. She threw the snacks onto the table and then opened the fridge to look for something for them to drink. She automatically reached for a bottle of tea, when something caught her eye. A bottle of Iichiko Frasco. She hesitated for a moment, before shrugging and taking it out. Maybe it would take the edge off and allow her to sleep more soundly, without worrying about Takasu or Taiga or anything else.

Minori eyed the bottle curiously, but said nothing as Ami got a corkscrew and opened it. The bluenette silently got them small glasses and filled each with ice. Since they were alone in the house, and her relatives wouldn't be back until late the next day, Ami piled everything onto a tray and led Minori into the main room, setting it down on the glass coffee table and flopping down on the couch.

"Sit." She commanded the redhead, patting the couch near her. Minori did so and Ami poured them both a large helping of the powerful liquor. "Let me know if it's too much and I'll dilute it for you."

Minori looked at the offered glass with wide eyes. "Is this alcohol?"

Ami smiled and took a large sip of hers. "That it is. Problem?"

Minori blushed. "I've never had alcohol before."

Ami wasn't surprised, but she decided to play it up a little. "Oh, really? Working all those jobs and doing your best for the team and you never let yourself have fun?" She shook her head. "All work and no play isn't healthy, Minorin." She emphasized Taiga's nickname for the redhead with a smirk. Minori flinched and Ami immediately felt bad for so freshly reminding her that Taiga wouldn't be around to call her that for a very long time. "It will make you feel better. I promise." She said gently.

Minori nodded and took a deep breath. "Like super glue for the heart?" She asked.

Ami chuckled. "Something like that. More like aloe, though."

"To soothe the burn." Minori whispered. She then took her glass and completely surprised Ami by turning it up and drinking the entire thing in one go.

Ami was flabbergasted. "What are you doing?!" She cried.

Minori smacked a few times, her face scrunched up at the taste. "Soothing my burn. Like you said."

"You're supposed to drink it slowly, baka! This is expensive!"

Minori looked over at her and blinked. "It all goes down the same way. Why should it matter if it's fast or slow?"

Ami opened her mouth to respond, before realizing the redhead actually had a point. And it would probably work faster if she drank it quickly. She weighed the pros and cons in her head for a moment, before shrugging her shoulders. They could always sip the next round.

"Have it your way." She said and turned up her glass.

After the first large swallow, the strong bite of liquor swamped her gag reflex, but she didn't stop, not wanting to be outdone. By the time she was finished, the combination of the cold and alcohol had fairly numbed her throat and tongue. She could still taste it though, and while it was a fairly smooth beverage, it had a bite that she still wasn't quite used to.

She was honestly prepared to snack a little between glasses, but Minori was eying the bottle and there was really nothing stopping them, so she poured them another glass. Again, Minori took hers in one go. Ami sighed, but didn't say anything and did the same. She poured them a smaller last round, finishing off the bottle and set her glass down with a thunk on the table. Minori sat for a moment, staring at her glass disappointedly as if she wished it would magically refill, before setting it down beside hers.

Ami was feeling lightheaded, but nowhere near the state she intended on getting to. "Minori. Do you still feel your burn?" She asked lightly.

The redhead didn't look at her for a moment. "If I lie again, will you be mad?" She whispered.

"So you can." Minori hesitated only a moment before nodding. That decided it. "I'll be right back."

She got up and went back into the kitchen. Clumsily, she climbed up onto the stove and opened the small cabinet above it. There, in the back and slightly dusty, was a large bottle of some foreign alcohol that she couldn't pronounce the name of. All she knew was that it was expensive. And strong. Exactly what she and Minori needed.

She paused as she drew the bottle out, suddenly wondering why she cared whether or not the redhead on her couch was in pain. When she'd first realized the sticky love triangle between Minori, Ryugi and Taiga, she had actually cared, in her own way and had done her best to help then through the situation without being hurt, especially after she had realized that there was no hope for her own unrequited feeling for the tall and gentle boy. But, over time, Minori's actions and feigned stupidity had grown from endearing, to annoying, to downright despicable in Ami's eyes. Sure, she had stepped over the line a few times, but it was just so frustrating to watch the awkward dance in motion that she hadn't been able to help herself. And realizing that she was helpless to stop the tragedy in the making didn't help matters in the least.

Now though, everything was over and done with. Taiga had won and they had lost. Minori had lost even more though. She'd lost her love and her best friend in one night, not to mention all the money she'd been saving for her own future. She was alone, penniless and heartbroken and Ami would have to be heartless not to feel sorry for her. She supposed she also felt guilty for her own actions over the course of the last few months as well. So, one night to forget it all was the least she could do to make amends. Not that she'd ever admit that out loud, of course, she thought to herself as she climbed back down.

She walked back into the room and held the bottle out triumphantly. Minori smiled with delight and bowed her head, bringing her hands together in an exaggerated sign of respect. "You take such good care of me, Goshuujin-sama!" She joked.

"Hmm. I like the sound of that. Maybe I'll make you do the dishes before I kick you out in the morning." She joked back, taking her seat next to the redhead again.

Minori laughed and pretended to push up her sleeves. "They won't stand a chance against my award-winning technique!" She grasped her biceps and flexed it, waggling her eyebrows.

Ami shook her head in amusement as she poured them both a large portion of the alcohol. By this point, she barely waited for the redhead to down hers before doing the same. It hit the back of her throat like fire and burned all the way down.

" _Yes!_ " She hissed, even as her face screwed up. "That is _exactly_ what we needed."

"Fight fire with fire!" Minori cheered throatily.

Ami laughed and poured them another glass. This time, Minori held hers out to the bluenette and she smiled, before chinking hers against it. "To the ghost who got away!" She cried.

Ami, knowing what she was referring to, only nodded and they both took their drink. This was repeated once more and Ami finally felt herself reaching that blissful state she'd been aiming for. Minori's cheeks were flushed and her face was a little slack, so Ami knew the redhead was far ahead of her, being new to the experience of alcohol.

"Feeling better?" She asked. Minori looked over at her and gave her one of her signature, high-voltage smiles and Ami was happily pleased. She poured them another glass, but stopped the redhead before she could down it like she had the other's. "Take this one slowly. Okay?" She cautioned, not wanting her to get sick.

Minori nodded, still smiling and took an exaggerated sip. "Ok, Amin-senpai."

Ami blushed. "I'm not your senpai."

"Amin-sensei?" Minori offered, blinking over at her a few times.

Ami rolled her eyes. "Since I'm technically teaching you about alcohol, I'll accept that one. For now, at least."

Minori chuckled and took another sip, before setting the glass down and flopping back onto the couch. "I feel kind've strange now." She said once she was settled, her words slightly slurred.

Ami nodded. "That's a side effect of this particular medicine." She said contemplatively, swirling the contents of her own glass before taking a large swallow. Then she had a thought. "You feel ok though, right? Not feeling sick or anything?"

Minori shook her head, a slightly dazed look on her face. "No. Not sick. Just sort of… silly." She giggled.

Ami smiled. "Good. Want to watch some television?"

Minorin nodded. "Sure."

Ami opened the drawer of the small table beside the couch and, after a moment's thought, handed it to the redhead. She didn't much care about what they were watching. Minori took the remote with a surprised expression, but smiled happily. Ami felt herself smile in return, happy that such a simple gesture on her part could elicit such a response. She wasn't used to not having to work at it. Sure, she got tons of admiration for her looks and talent and her fronted personality, but getting a good response for simply being herself, no ruses, no games, was a different story. Ryugi and, more recently, Taiga were the first. It was… nice to find that same acceptance with Midori even after all that had happened.

She found herself watching Minori as she lazily flicked through channels, watching the way her expressions changed as she paused on a few, listening and watching for a moment before continuing; An amused curl of the lips, a confused quirk of an eyebrow, an annoyed furrow of her brows. Now that the redhead was no longer hiding behind a mask and was relaxed enough to truly show what he was feeling, she seemed somehow more real to the bluenette. Her eyes practically sparkled with each emotion she felt. It was fascinating to watch.

Ami was startled when those eyes met hers suddenly, and she felt herself blush at being caught staring. She jerked her head, tearing her eyes away to stare at the television. Minori had paused of some sort of game show that she was unfamiliar with, but she put on a show of being greatly interested in it. She felt the redhead staring at her inquisitively and took a few large swallows of her drink to hide her sudden nervousness.

Why was she even nervous? She wasn't sure, but she was relieved when Minori leaned forward, to grab her own drink, taking a large gulp herself, before turning her attention to the TV as well. Over the next few minutes, Ami finished her drink and refilled her glass, topping off Minori's half empty one without being asked.

"Thank you." Minori whispered with a smile.

Ami smiled back. "You're welcome."

Ami felt kind of happy. Minori hadn't had to thank her, but she had. It was nice having a simple gesture appreciated. It was also nice, she found, to make a simple gesture without expecting anything in return. It was a new experience and slightly puzzling, but she let it go for the moment.

She found herself watching as Minori, took a sip of her drink, smiling in amusement as a drop escaped and the redhead clumsily tried to catch it with her free hand, ending up spilling a little more in her haste. She chuckled as Minori looked up to find her watching, blushing intensely. Ami grabbed a box of tissues from the drawer of the table and handed them to her. Minori pouted at her still amused expression, making Ami chuckle again.

"I'm a klutz." Minori slurred in a whiny voice as she wiped her face and neck, before dabbing halfheartedly at the wet spot on her chest.

"Alcohol does that. It's not your fault." She assured her.

Minori gave up on her shirt. "Can I take this off?" She asked, tugging at it.

Without thinking, Ami nodded, and could only watch as the redhead grasped the hem of it and pulled it over her head. Ami caught a glimpse of her smoothly sculpted stomach, before the thin muscle shirt Minori was wearing beneath the sweatshirt fell back into place. Ami hadn't known she was wearing anything beneath it and was disappointed for a moment, before she caught herself.

 _What the fuck was that?!_ She thought frantically as she turned away, slamming her drink down on the coffee table hard enough to make her drink slosh over the sides of her glass. _Since when am I wanting to see her topless?!_ She covered her mouth and felt her face burning with a fierce blush.

"Amin? Are you ok?" Minori asked, concerned. She leaned forward slightly, trying to catch the bluenette's eye.

Ami fought for composure and turned her head further, before nodding. "I'm fine." She cursed herself again as her voice came out in a squeak.

To give herself a few more moments, she grabbed the light control and turned them off. Hopefully her blush wouldn't be as noticeable in the light from the television. Minori was still watching her with a curiously concerned expression when she finally gathered the courage to look back at her.

"I'm fine." She reassured her again. Thankfully, her voice came out normally this time. "Just feeling a little lightheaded is all." She picked up her drink again and downed it all at once, hoping the burning liquid would burn the half-formed thoughts in her head away before they could finish themselves.

"Maybe we've had enough." Minori said quietly as Ami refilled her glass and took another large swallow.

Ami shook her head. "I definitely don't think that's the case."

She was satisfied as her mind sort of blanked. _Much better._ She thought. She looked over at the still worried redhead and smiled. Minori blinked in surprise, before smiling back, seeming satisfied that everything was ok. She stretched languidly and Ami's mouth went dry as the athlete's lithe body stretched and flexed before her, breasts pushing up and tummy exposing itself for a moment before she sank back into the cushions again with a happy sigh.

She knew she was gaping, but couldn't seem to find the brainpower to so much as close her mouth. Minori was looking at her again, her head tilted slightly to the side in an adorable expression of confusion and Ami was finally able to shake her head and look away.

"Amin?" Minori questioned.

Ami shook her head again. "Maybe you're right about having had enough." Ami muttered, refraining from reaching for the alcohol again.

Desperately, she fought against the thoughts in her head. About how much she suddenly wanted to kiss the silly redhead beside her, to take what the boy who'd left her house earlier, the one she'd loved, had turned away from. She wanted to watch the way Minori's expressive face and eyes changed in passion and the sounds her lovely voice would make as she came undone. She wanted to take her, dominate her and prove to herself that she was still able to feel, to make someone else feel.

It was exhilarating and it was painful. It was so very painful to have her heart pound in such a way, so soon after finally losing the last shred of hope she had for Ryugi. She also felt guilty as well, for feeling this way. She wasn't attracted to girls; The thought was foreign to her. She just wanted to feel alive and Minori deserved much more than that. She had to be hurting more than Ami herself was. The bluenette had no right to objectify her the way her mind was doing.

Yet she couldn't stop the thoughts. Couldn't stop imagining Minori's flesh beneath her lips or wondering how she'd taste and sound. How would the silly airhead react to an intimate touch? How sensitive would her body be to kisses? How wet would she become? She felt her body respond in an amazing rush of desire as images flashed through her mind and she shivered.

"Amin?" Minori's soft, concerned voice cut through her thoughts.

Ami shook herself, feeling mortified. "I think I should go lie down." She stood suddenly and stumbled.

Minori cried out with concern and reached out to pull her back down onto the couch, immediately wrapping her arms around the bluenette and pulling her against her. Ami's heart thumped wildly in panic as Minori's sweet scent filled her nostrils and her warm shoulder bunched under her lips, where they'd accidentally contacted her skin. She tried desperately to pull away, but Minori held firm, tucking her face into Ami's neck and shoulder.

"Don't go, Ami." She whispered, her voice firm and a little scared and Ami barely registered the actual use of her name without the affectionate twist the redhead usually gave it.

She stopped trying to pull away, but didn't relax. "I have to." She whispered back, her voice trembling.

"Why?" Minori asked, not letting go or lifting her head.

Ami shivered as her breath washed over her neck. "Because I have to." She breathed, trying to ignore the way Minori's soft hair smelled so wonderful as it brushed her cheek and the urge she had to bury her face in it and take a deeper whiff.

"Why do you have to, Ami?" Minori's voice was wavering now too. Ami felt a sudden wetness on her skin. _Are those tears?_ Ami asked herself, concern cutting through her hazy thoughts. "Why does everyone have to leave me?" Minori's voice was barely a whimper and Ami felt her body begin to tremble against her.

Immediately, Ami felt a wash of shame and guilt. "Oh, Minori! I didn't mean it like that!" She cried, wrapping her arms around the redhead and holding her tightly.

Minori sobbed quietly. "Then why?"

Ami was torn. What could she say that would make her actions less compromising? That would allow her to calm Minori without exposing her scandalous inner thoughts?

"I was… having some… strange thoughts." She managed to say. "And they scared me." She admitted as an afterthought.

Minori took a deep breath and Ami knew she was trying to calm herself. "What kind of thoughts?"

Ami tensed. "Thoughts about you."

Minori pulled away slightly, still not letting go completely, and looked at her, purple eyes still shining with tears. "Were they bad thoughts?"

"No!" Ami rushed to say. Then she blushed and looked away. "Well... not bad, just… strange." She tried to clarify.

Minori tilted her head again, in that cute, confused way and Ami felt her heart twist again. "I don't understand."

"I just…" Ami trailed off. Then she sighed, her befuddled brain unable to think of anything else to say. She decided to tell the truth, no matter how disastrous it would be. It was all she could do. "I was thinking about sex."

Minori's eyes went wider than Ami thought was possible. "Sex?"

Ami looked away, blushing fiercely. "Yes."

"You were thinking about having sex with me, Ami?" Minori's voice sounded astonished. "But why? I thought- "

"I know!" Ami cut her off, knowing what she was going to say. "I know. I just wanted to feel something other than hurt. I wanted to make sure my heart was still there." Her thoughts were pouring out of her now, there was no stopping them. "I wanted to feel alive. To make _you_ feel alive. I want to know what Ryugi turned down. I want to see what you look like when you let yourself fall to passion. I want to forget, for one night, just how broken I am and just _feel_!" She realized what she was saying and immediately felt ashamed. "I know it's wrong and I'm sorry. I'm sorry for thinking about you that way. I have no right."

Minori was silent for a long moment and Ami felt more and more tense with every second that passed. She was afraid to move, to look up, and she held her breath, waiting for the angry onslaught she was sure was coming. Minori let out a big sigh and Ami jumped in fright, tensing even more.

"You were trying to protect me." She stated. Ami nodded, still not looking up. "Ami." Ami was afraid to look up. "Ami, look at me." Ami squeezed her eyes shut against her frightened tears and shook her head. One of Minori's hands came up and grasped her chin, tilting the bluenette's face towards hers. "Look at me."

Minori's voice was still soft, but the command in it was clear. Ami slowly opened her eyes and was surprised to see Minori smiling at her warmly. Her expression was almost exactly the same as it had been in the hallway earlier, tender and knowing, and Ami felt a tiny part of herself melt.

"Thank you, Ami." She whispered and leaned forward to brush their lips together softly.

Ami was stunned. She stared wide eyed and open mouthed as Minori pulled back, still smiling softly. She finally found her words. "Did you just… kiss me?"

Minori's smile grew. "I did." The hand that had still been holding Ami's chin slid up to cup her cheek gently. "I want to forget too, Ami. To forget about chasing ghosts and just feel what I can. Now. Here. In this moment. With you." She was still smiling, but pain shone in her deep purple eyes, cutting Ami to her core and resounding with her own pain, increasing it and yet somehow soothing it at the same time. "Make me feel something other than broken, Ami. _Please!_ " The last was a desperate whisper as she closed her eyes.

Ami hesitated no more, surging forward and kissing the redhead, letting all of her frustration and suppressed desire pour into it as Minori kissed her back just as fiercely. Minori's hand left her cheek, instead burying itself in Ami's hair and pulling her face closer. Ami's arms tightened around her, pulling the redhead's body against hers and Minori's other arm tightened around her too, as if even as close as they were, it wasn't enough. Their lips parted almost simultaneously, tongues brushing together and Ami swooned at the taste of Minori's mouth under the taste of alcohol.

 _More,_ was her only thought as she sucked gently on Minori's soft tongue. Minori made a soft sound in the back of her throat and Ami felt a bolt of desire course through her. She pulled away slightly, to nibble at the redhead's soft lips, sucking her lower one between her teeth and biting it firmly, but still gently. Minori sighed, her hand fisting in the back of her shirt. _More._ She thought again, lips leaving Minori's to kiss a wet trail across her cheek and up to her ear. The redhead gasped as Ami took the lobe of her ear into her mouth and suckled at it. Minori's fingers convulsed again her scalp as Ami let it go with a soft pop and blew into her ear, before kissing the shell softly.

"Ami!" Minorin breathed, as the bluenette kissed behind her ear and focused her attention on the redhead's pulse point.

Ami hummed her approval of the sound, biting her gently, before continuing down. When her lips reached the junction of Minori's neck and shoulder, she indulged in the deeper taste she'd been wanting. She opened her mouth wide and sucked strongly. Minori let out a keening moan, her head falling to the side. Her hands opened and closed in Ami's shirt and hair and Ami loved it. Minori was even more sensitive than she had imagined and she greatly looked forward to finding out just how much more sensitive she could get. She would do it slowly though. This was Minori's first time and she wanted it to be right.

She brought one of her hands around to the front of Minori's body, trailing her nails on the redhead's stomach through her thin shirt. Minori shivered and Ami slowly brought it higher, until she was just barely touching the underside of her breast. There, she stopped. She lifted her head from Minori's neck and looked at her, taking in her flushed cheeks, parted lips and shut eyes.

"Can I touch you?" She whispered softly, nuzzling her cheek and placing a soft kiss there.

Minori's eyes shot open. She was shocked and a little scared at first, but as she stared into Ami's eyes, the bluenette saw her make a decision. "Touch me, Ami." She tilted her head slightly and brushed their lips together. "Whatever you want. Tonight, I'm yours."

The whispered words sent a thrill up Ami's spine and she returned the kiss with a passion, bringing her hand up to cup Minori's breast. She was surprised to feel that Minori wasn't wearing a bra under the thin tank top, but she was pleased as well. She kneaded it gently, feeling the redhead's nipple harden slightly under her palm. Minori's breathing grew slightly heavier and she gasped into their kiss as Ami focused on her nipple, running her thumb over it gently. Ami purred into Minori's lips, kissing her more firmly as the redhead shivered in her arms. She bought her other hand around to cup the other breast as well, thumb immediately finding her other nipple and giving it the same attention. Minori gasped again, louder as Ami pinched them gently and Ami took the opportunity to deepen the kiss, completely dominating the shorter girl.

After a few minutes of this, Minori was whimpering into the kiss, thrusting her chest into Ami's hands and Ami knew she was ready for the next step. Ami, however, didn't want to go any further here. She wanted Minori's first time to be in a real bed. She slowly ended the kiss and pulled away.

Minori blinked her eyes open, looking dazed and confused. "Ami?"

Ami smiled at her. "Let's go to the bedroom." She said softly, getting up and holding out her hand.

Minori blushed, but smiled brilliantly and took the offered hand. She was so cute, Ami couldn't resist pulling her in for a quick kiss, before turning to lead the way back into her bedroom. When they reached it, Ami didn't turn on the light, instead leading the redhead directly to the bed. She turned to look at her and the scared, yet trusting look on her face, made Ami want to kiss her again. She did so, wrapping her arms around the redhead and pressing their bodies together. Minori responded immediately, hands coming up to bury themselves in Ami's hair.

How long they stood there kissing, Ami wasn't sure, but as she pulled away the passion was back in Minori's eyes and she was thankful. She reached down and grasped the hem of Minori's shirt. She tugged at it gently.

"Off." She whispered.

Minori nodded and allowed the bluenette to pull it over her head. Ami's mouth watered as Minori's creamy flesh was revealed. Her breasts were firm and perfect, nipples dark and erect. Her athletic lifestyle was evident, muscles finely toned and perfect. She was perfect.

She didn't have long to admire, however, because Minori reached for the hem of her shirt as well. "Please?" She asked in a small voice.

Ami smiled and lifted her arms. "Yes."

The redhead smiled and pulled it over her head. When Ami opened her eyes, she shivered at the hungry look on Minori's face as she took in her nearly bare torso. Her smile grew as she decided fair was fair and reached back to unhook her bra. The look on Minori's face was priceless as she let it fall to the floor, baring her breasts to the other girl's gaze. Minori lifted her hand slightly, before letting it drop with a blush. Ami, knowing what she wanted, grasped the hand and brought it up to her breast.

"You can touch me however you like, Minori. Tonight, I'm yours too." She whispered, leaning forward to kiss her softly and letting her hand fall.

Minori recovered from her shock and smiled brightly, before her gaze dropped to her hand, still cupping Ami's breast. She kneaded it softly, before running her thumb across the nipple and Ami couldn't contain her tiny moan at the sensation. Seeming emboldened by Ami's response, Minori grasped Ami's breast a little more firmly, her other hand coming up to tease the other as well. She leaned forward and began kissing Ami's neck tenderly, growing more and more bold as the moments passed. Ami let her head fall to the side and she pushed her chest forward into Minori's hands. It felt so very _good_!

She'd been touched before, of course, but always by a man. And always the touch seemed forced, like they were just doing it to make her happy or to say they had, rather than because they wanted her to enjoy it. The contrast from that to Minori's gentle and unsure, yet earnest ministrations was like night and day and she reveled in it.

She suddenly remembered telling Ryugi that Minori was like the sun; get too close and he'd be burned. If only she'd known just how right she was. At that moment, Minori found a sweet spot on her neck and Ami gasped again and the redhead latched onto it, sucking the flesh in between her teeth with a sharp pull. At the same moment, she pinched Ami's sensitive nipples and the resulting pleasure-pain made the bluenette's knees go weak. She moaned sharply, fingers digging into the redhead's back as she swooned.

As much as she wanted this wonderful teasing to continue, she knew there was so much territory left to explore. She pulled away from the redhead's wonderful touch and smiled at her confused look. "I want to please you more, Minori." She kissed her softly, hands coming up to cup her face. "Is that ok?" She whispered into the kiss.

Minori smiled against her lips. "Yes." She breathed, turning the word into another kiss.

Ami pulled away and gently pushed her backwards until she was right next to the bed. She reached down and tugged at the waistband of Minori's sweatpants. "Can I take these off?"

Minori blushed, but nodded and Ami pushed them down, leaving her underwear in place. Minori stepped out of them and reached for hers and Ami smiled. Minori gently pushed them down her hips and watched as they slowly fell to pool at her feet. Ami smiled wider at the look on her face and gave her shoulder a gentle push.

"Lie down." Minori did so, laying her head on one of the pillows and Ami wasted no time.

She climbed on top of the redhead and kissed her soundly. Minori was quick to respond, bringing her hands up once more to bury her finger's in Ami's hair and Ami spent a few long moments kissing her, before pulling away and kissing a trail down her neck. She nipped at the trembling redhead's collarbone, before shifting lower and kissing the top of her breasts. The redhead's breathing quickened again as Ami languidly licked a path to her nipple. She flicked a tongue over it, and was rewarded with a sharp gasp from the redhead. She closed her lips around it, sucking softly and Minori moaned loudly, her fingers tightening in Ami's blue tresses. Ami loved the sound and sucked a bit harder, flicking her tongue over the nub in her mouth and the redhead squirmed beneath her. She brought her other hand up to tease the other nipple and she felt Minori jerk beneath her as her head flew back against the pillows.

"Ami!" She cried, one hand leaving her hair to grasp at the covers beneath her.

Ami sucked strongly once more, lifting her head to apply a bit more pressure, before releasing the nipple with a pop. Minori gasped sharply, her eyes flying open. "Does it feel good, Minori?" She whispered, kissing her way to the redhead's other breast.

"So good!" Minori gasped as she drew her other nipple into her mouth.

She lavished attention on it for a few long moments, drawing a few more delicious sounds from the redhead, until Minori was fairly writhing beneath her. Ami pulled back and watched as she tried to catch her breath. As Minori's eyes slowly opened and she smiled that big bright smile of hers, she felt an almost unbearable urge to finish it. Ami surged up to kiss her once more, before pulling away.

She stared into Minori's deep purple eyes as her hand left her chest and began descending slowly down her stomach. Minori's eyelids fluttered as Ami ran her fingernails over her hipbone, before reaching the hem of her panties. She slipped just her fingertips underneath and then stilled. She so badly wanted to continue. Her body was on fire with need. She so desperately wanted to take the next step and bring Minori to pleasure, but she had to be positive it was what Minori wanted.

"Are you sure?" She asked, unable to keep the want out of her voice.

Minori leaned up to kiss her and it was different from their previous kisses, more desperate, needier, and Ami responded in kind, devouring the girl beneath her until need for air drive her to pull back. She panted and watched Minori pant beneath her. "Take me to the stars." She whispered, pushing her hips up the slightest bit.

Ami needed no more encouragement. She slipped her hand downward and finally cupped Minori's most special place. The wet heat she could feel there made her shiver. She slowly brought one finger up, to trace her slit gently, before dipping it inside. She encountered such wetness that it made her hiss with pleasure and her head fell forward onto Minori's shoulder as she gently explored. Minori was trembling beneath her and the first brush Ami made across her clit made her cry out and jerk so violently it almost dislodged her hand.

Ami immediately focused her attentions on it, tracing lazy circles around it and flicking it gently, feeling it grow beneath her fingers. Minori's voice came out in a string of moans and incoherent words as Ami slowly teased her higher and higher. The bluenette lifted her head so she could watch her face and was fascinated by what she saw. She was truly a sight to behold. Her face was flushed and her mouth open in a perfect 'o' as she moaned her pleasure. Her short hair was fanned around her on the pillow and she shone with a light sheen of sweat in the dim light from the streetlamp outside. She was beautiful and Ami felt a bolt of white hot pleasure shoot to her core.

She felt Minori grow even wetter, her folds twitching around her fingers and Ami knew she was close. She wanted to see it; To see Minori fall over the edge that no one else had ever brought her close to before. She would be the first to make Minori come completely undone and she felt a smug sense of pride at the fact. She worked her fingers harder and faster to push her even higher and Minori's eyes flew open.

"Ami!" There was a note of fear in her voice as her hand convulsed in Ami's hair. "Something is… _Oh!_ Somethings happening! Ami! _Ami_!" She gasped, eyes squeezing back shut as her entire body jerked.

"Shh." Ami whispered gently. "Just let go." She kissed her cheek softly. "I promise I'll catch you, Minori."

And Minori let go. Ami watched fascination as her entire body bucked and bowed. She felt Minori's fingernails biting into the back of her neck as she screamed her release and she couldn't resist the urge to kiss her. Minori surged into the kiss and Ami moaned herself at the intensity. She wanted to keep going, to push Minori even higher, but she resisted, slowly shortening her finger's movements until her fingers were simply resting in Minori's sweet heat.

The redhead sagged beneath her, breaking the kiss and gasping for air. Suddenly, she began to cry, great, heart wrenching sobs and Ami quickly rolled off her and pulled her into an embrace. She held the redhead tightly, smoothing a hand through her hair and murmuring nonsense into her ear.

After some time, Minori's sobs slowed and she clung tightly to Ami as she caught her breath. "I'm sorry, Ami." She apologized weakly.

Ami kissed her sweaty temple gently. "There's nothing to apologize for." She told her gently.

Minori looked up at her and smiled, eyes still watery. "I don't even know why I cried. The way you made me feel…" She blushed, looking away. "It was wonderful." She whispered.

Ami smiled brightly. "Was it really?"

Minori's blush grew brighter. "It was. I never thought I could feel so much. That my body was even capable of feeling that much." She looked back up at the bluenette, who was still smiling softly and leaned in to kiss her. "Thank you, Ami." She murmured.

Ami brought a hand up to cup her face, running her thumb over one damp cheek. "I'm just glad I was able to make you feel good. I've never done it before. Not to a girl at least."

Minori's eyes went wide with shock. "You've really never…" She faltered slightly, before continuing. "…you know, with a girl before?"

Ami shook her head. "You were the first I ever wanted to please." She admitted softly.

Minori stared at her wide-eyed for a few moments, before leaning forward suddenly to capture Ami's lips in a kiss. Ami was surprised when Minori deepened it herself this time and felt herself being rolled over onto her back as the redhead took complete control. The sudden shift caught Ami completely off guard and sent a thrill of excitement through her. Her arousal, which had dampened somewhat at the sight of Minori's tears, roared back to life with a vengeance that left her breathless as the redhead moved atop her, settling her body between Ami's legs.

When Minori's hands, suddenly grasped her breasts, fingers rolling and plucking her nipples mercilessly, she threw her head back with a throaty cry, breaking the kiss and thrusting her chest up blindly into the sensations. A moment later, she felt one set of fingers leave her breasts. She didn't have time to be disappointed however, as Minori's mouth quickly took their place.

"Minori!" She cried as the redhead immediately started up a strong suction.

One of her hands grasped the redhead's shoulder, the other burying itself into her shoulder length hair. He knees came up and she rolled her hips upwards into Minori's body above her, desperate to ease the almost painful ache between her legs. Minori seemed to sense how much she needed to be touched, because her free hand began a slow and torturous decent down her waist. When her fingertips brushed the top of the bluenette's underwear, she let go of Ami's nipple.

She propped herself up and looked earnestly into Ami's eyes. "Can I catch you, Ami?" She asked throatily.

Ami nodded frantically, biting her lip. "Yes! _Please!_ " She pleaded. "Touch me! Fuck me! _Take me!_ " She cried, hip hips giving an involuntary jerk at the words coming out of her mouth.

Never had she felt so entirely desperate before in her life. He body felt like it was on fire, every nerve focused on that one aching spot between her legs. She could feel her wetness ready to overflow and frustrated tears pricked at her eyes. She felt Minori shudder above her and opened her eyes to look. What she saw both scared and thrilled her like nothing ever had before. Minori's purple eyes were dark with a primal hunger and her tongue came out to wet her lips as her fingers came up to part Ami's lower lips.

Those hungry purple eyes fluttered shut for a moment. "Ami." She breathed, fingers moving back and forth in her wetness. "Is this for me?" She asked, drawing her fingers out and examining the wetness that coated them.

Ami was shocked at the redhead's actions. Where had this confidence, this hunger, come from? It was scary. And so very arousing. Ami could only nod as Minori looked back into her eyes. Minori grinned in a predatory manner and reached back into Ami's underwear, her fingers going right back into her moist center. Quickly, Minori drew two fingers up, searching for and finding Ami's already swollen clit.

The bluenette couldn't contain her cry of pleasure as Minori finally began touching her where she needed it the most. There was no hesitation in the redhead's motions, and Ami lost control of her body completely as the redhead played her body like an instrument. She seemed to know exactly where to touch and how. Fire coursed through her veins, arching her spine and curing her toes as Minori brought her close to climax within just a few moments.

She was panting, moaning, trying desperately to hold back, to make it last, when Minori's lips were suddenly on her ear. "Let go, Ami. Let me catch you." And then Minori's lips were on hers and that last touch of skin on skin was her undoing.

She screamed wordlessly into Minori's mouth as she came entirely undone. White-hot flashes surged beneath her eyelids and her entire body seemed to shake itself apart at the seams. And then she was adrift, floating in a sea of contentment.

After what seemed like an eternity later, she came back to herself. Minori's arms were holding her tightly, hands running soothingly up and down her back. She was humming a tune that Ami didn't recognize, but it was so tender and sweet, she didn't need to know what it was to know that it was perfect.

She sighed happily and turned her head to kiss the redhead. Minori kissed her back happily before pulling away with a cheer. "You're alive!"

Ami burst out laughing. "Yes, I'm alive."

Minori gave her the biggest, genuine smile Ami had ever seen directed her way from the redhead and it made her heart skip a beat. "I'm so happy." Minori said simply, pressing her forehead to the bluenette's.

"I'm happy, too, Minori." Then she remembered what the innocent looking redhead had done to her body. "Where on earth did you learn do to what you did? I thought I was your first."

Minori blushed fiercely, looking away. "You are."

Ami had thought so, but that still didn't answer her question. "Then how?"

"I'm not sure really. When you said I was the first girl you'd ever… touched like that, I just sort've… I knew exactly what I wanted to do and how I wanted to make you feel." She said haltingly. "Was it bad?" She asked, her tone slightly fearful.

Ami immediately hugged her tighter and kissed her cheek. "No. It was exactly what I needed and wanted. You were amazing. I was just surprised. No one has ever made me feel like you did."

Minori looked up at her, surprised. "Really?"

"Really, really." The bluenette assured her.

Minori considered this for a moment. "Is it ok to feel really good about that?"

Ami burst out laughing. "You're just too much." She laughed, shaking her head in amusement. "Of course you can feel good about it. It was a compliment."

"Ok. I will then." She grinned and then yawned.

"Sleepy?" Ami asked lightly with a grin.

Minori nodded and snuggled into Ami's shoulder, tightening her arms around the bluenette to pull herself closer. "Is this ok?" She asked, her voice slightly muffled by Ami's skin.

Ami, squeezed her tight for a moment and kissed the top of her head. "It's perfect."

Minori sighed softly. "Goodnight, Ami." She whispered.

"Goodnight, Minori." Ami whispered back, lips still lightly pressing against the redhead's hair.

As she drifted off to sleep, Ami's last thought was that maybe, just maybe, this could be the start of something wonderful for the two of them.

 **X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0**

 **Well there you have it folks, my longest single chapter yet. Just want to take a minute to thank you all for reading this fic. Hopefully you enjoyed it. :D**

 **Let me know if you want to see more of Minami in the future and I might start a multichap fic on them, or simply write a continuation of this one. Who knows?**

 **Ja ne!**


End file.
